


Insomniac

by BG97



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Based On Buzzfeed Unsolved, Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fear Boners, Felix Believes in the Paranormal, His Boyfriends Don't, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Han Jisung/Lee Minho, Kissing, M/M, Paranormal Investigations, Paranormal Investigators, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, scared Felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-10-01 17:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BG97/pseuds/BG97
Summary: “What do we have to do to get you to sleep?”Chan seems to perk up a bit, but Felix doesn’t get it. How are they supposed to make him sleep? They’re in aliteral haunted house. They’ve been here the whole time with him, they know what’s gone down, how he feels about this stuff.“Well,” Chan’s tone is different, more alert, and it takes Felix way too long to realize why or what he’s talking about, “there is one thing that always puts you out.”Oh.Alternatively, Paranormal Investigators Chan and Seungmin bring their boyfriend, Felix, on an investigation, only for things to go bump in the night.





	Insomniac

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE 9/12/2020:
> 
> Hi friends. I've decided to edit a number of my works that had previously included Woojin because... well, I don't want to be uncomfortable with them anymore. I won't make this message long, but I'm rather fond of this fic, and I hope everyone can like the changes. This is still the same fic, I really limited my edits because I didn't want to rewrite and change things too much, just with the substitution of loveable ghost hunter Seungmin! Seungmin/Chan/Felix is a pairing I've meaning to write forever, and I think that they work really well here <3
> 
> Please enjoy the new and improved Insomniac!
> 
> Original Author's Note:
> 
> _Welcome!_
> 
> _Who would have thought my longest fic to date would be a poorly executed WooChanLix Buzzfeed Unsolved AU?_
> 
> _Note: I ultimately decided not to tag this dubcon, but wanted to explain really quickly why I thought I might have to, just to be super safe and make sure no one's uncomfy reading this. Felix is initially very hesitant when sex is suggested, to the point that he initially verbalizes not wanting to take part. Nothing happens until he thinks about it more and gives consent, and I don't, personally, think that he was manipulated in anyway, but I still thought it was worth noting. If someone would still like me to tag dubcon, I'd happily listen, but didn't want the tag to be misleading._
> 
> _Also! The house they're investigating is heavily based on the Yeongdeok House, which is actually South Korea's most haunted location. I had to embellish a little because I couldn't actually find that many pictures of the inside of the house, but their experiences are all based on stories of people who have actually visited._
> 
> _Anyway! I hope you all enjoy!_

“I hate you.”

“Who’re you talking to?” Chan’s laugh is quiet and huffy, making his already stupid voice sound even more stupid.

“ _ Both _ of you, you jerks!” Felix doesn’t mean it. He really doesn’t, and they know that, which is why both of his boyfriends are cracking up. He shoots them an overdramatic pout; Chan laughs even harder and Seungmin coos at him, closing the distance between them to wrap his arms around Felix’s shivering body. Of course, they dragged him out here on one of the coldest nights of the season… to a beach of all places. He just really can’t believe he’s here right now. Here. About to be in there.

_ “It’s the Halloween Special, Lix! It has to be  _ special _ !” _

_ _

_ “Yeah, yeah, okay, I get that part. Why does that mean you think I have to come with you?” _

_ _

_ “The viewers have been saying we need to invite someone who believes in this stuff forever…” _

_ _

_ “Yeah, because you’re both insane and don’t find any problem with regularly strolling into  _ demon infested houses. _ ” _

_ _

_ “This is exactly why we need you!” _

_ _

They were idiots.

He pulls away from his boyfriend to plop down next to Jisung and Minho where they were cuddled up on the floor of their makeshift campsite, in front of the monitors Chan had managed to hook up to their cameras. Just the fact that they dragged their friends out here to  _ monitor them _ on this investigation should have raised enough red flags for everyone involved to pull the plug. And it’s not like Minho and Jisung exactly volunteered. Felix never heard what the final bribe was, but he’s sure it involves lots of food and possibly the fancy recording equipment Jisung’s been whining about wanting for a while now.

“Can’t you two just adopt me as your boyfriend instead?” He pouted, curling up into Minho’s warm body. The older boy shot him a small, sympathetic smile as he pulled the edge of the blanket over Felix’s shoulders, both of them decidedly ignoring Chan’s sputtering and Seungmin’s over dramatic gasp.

“Sorry, Ji gets jealous,” The other boy snorted at that, rolling his eyes at the laughter from the surrounding group.

“It’s not that I get jealous, but, yeah, Felix, you know I love you, man, but we’re taken,” Felix grinned at Jisung, despite the nerves coiling in his belly, making him feel more than a little nauseous.

“Doesn’t mean you can’t still stay with us tonight,” Minho offered, warm face turning cold as he shot Chan and Seungmin an icy look.

“Yeah! We’ll cuddle and pretend we’re not in eyesight of the most haunted house in Korea, it’ll be fun!”

“Beats actually pretending you can sleep  _ inside _ the most haunted house in Korea,” Minho countered with an eyeroll, squeezing Felix’s shoulder. Jisung just nodded and joined his boyfriend in sending pointed stares at the two other boys, who were half paying attention, half fidgeting with the recording equipment laid out on the tarp.

Seungmin sighed, looking up at Felix, seriously, “They’re right, it’s not too late to back out, Lix.”

Yeah, because he’s the real idiot here.

“No…” Felix groaned, looking down at his hands where they fidgeted in his lap, “I said I’d do it… and I still don’t think I trust you two to go in there alone and not do something stupid-”

Jisung snorted, “stupid, as in spending the night in, and I can’t stress this enough, the  _ most haunted house in Korea _ .”

Felix pouted at him around Minho’s chest, “what can I say? I’m stuck with these two maniacs.”

“Lixie, really, we’re right here. Words hurt, you know,” Chan’s words didn’t have any bite to them, and he was smiling, but Felix was honestly a bit worried that something stupid was going to happen and they’d end up in an argument before sunrise. He wasn’t going to let them stroll in there, alone, and be dumb about the whole thing like they always are, and he’s also not going to change his mind about this being a really bad, really awful idea.

“Lixie’s just nervous for his first time.” Seungmin soothed, sending Felix a soft smile.

Nervous.

Yeah.

Because of the ghosts.

They think it’s all a joke, which, like, he completely understands and can respect that some people don’t believe in ghosts or demons or anything like that, but he still really can’t wrap his head around the two of them being… almost obsessed with it, in a way, and putting themselves in harm’s way to try to prove their point. They’ve had this conversation a few times now, and they admit that they can’t definitively say that ghosts aren’t real. That’s the whole point of their “investigations”, to try to debunk supposedly haunted places, and, if they do happen to find some groundbreaking evidence, at least put an end to the question. Felix  _ wants _ to get that, he really does, but they’ve admitted, then, that there’s a chance these investigations are dangerous.

They might not believe in any of this, but Felix  _ does _ , and it makes him at least a little sick to think of them wandering into these situations as if there’s nothing to be afraid of.

He hasn’t been dating them for long; it’s actually technically only been like... six months? They met at the start of the last school year, introduced through Jisung, Felix’s roommate, who’d met Chan and Seungmin through the music program. They were both crazy attractive, popular upperclassmen and Felix was at least a bit smitten right off the bat, but, of course, one of the first things he learned about them was that they’d been dating for almost a year at the time. So, Felix reasonably concluded that made them both decidedly off-limits. He was good with that, could accept it.

In the weeks after they first met, Felix tried to ignore all the… signs. He told himself they were just being friendly; he told himself that Chan was just trying to get close to him and take care of him since they were both from Sydney, that Seungmin felt bad for him and his initially broken Korean. He told himself that there was no way they were flirting with him… at least he tried to.

After an uncomfortable evening that was supposed to be spent studying his Korean with Seungmin just left him convinced the older man was trying to cheat on Chan with him, he finally confronted them about it. The ensuing conversation left Felix’s head spinning for days. He just… couldn’t understand it. They were  _ together, _ and they were happy; how and why would they also be interested in him? How would that even work? Who has a relationship with two people at the same time? With both of them knowing and also being in a relationship?

Jisung told him it was another example of how sheltered he was with his Catholic school upbringing, and Chan and Seungmin, as well as all their friends, quickly agreed.

It took months; his boyfriends are nothing if not stubborn and persistent. They did give him space, and he never felt like they pushed him or anything, but they also never let him forget that they had an offer on the table, that he was always welcome to join them. Felix just… needed time. Like, did he want them? Hell yeah. But did he really want to enter a relationship with two other people who had a stable, preexisting, year-long relationship already established? That question took a lot longer for him to answer.

He’ll never forget the looks on their faces when he finally asked them out, Chan’s giant goofy smile and Seungmin’s shit-eating grin. They teased him a lot for taking so long. Well, they teased him for a lot, actually. Like being an innocent, sheltered scaredy-cat that believes in ghosts and demons and doesn’t want to fuck around with them.

Still… he’s here. Maybe that makes him a good boyfriend? He tries to be, even if the two of them still overwhelm him sometimes. Being in a polyamorous relationship… it’s a lot, and he still feels like he’s in over his head sometimes. He’d had one kind-of boyfriend back in Australia, and it was never anywhere as serious as this thing they have.

Which isn’t to say that he’s not one hundred percent here, absolutely committed, pretty certain he’s hopelessly in love with the two of them, even if he hasn’t gotten the nerve to say it, yet.

The romantic stuff was surprisingly easy. He’d had irrational fears at one point that he’d spend too much time with one of them, make the other feel ignored, or something silly like that. He learned pretty quickly that Seungmin and Chan are basically attached at the hip by now, so that’s never really a concern… besides, they’re both difficult to ignore. Beyond those worries, he honestly just…  _ likes _ having two people to hold and spoil and do nice things for. He likes that there’s two sets of arms to wrap around him and hold him close at night and two sets of lips to kiss. Even when Chan and Seungmin get into little arguments over stupid stuff like missing leftovers or who’s turn it was to take out the trash, he likes being able to play mediator and help smooth things over.

Now their sex life… wow, yeah, it’s just wow, amazing, spectacular. Not that he has anything to compare it to, but he still feels like they’re really too good to him sometimes. Felix had been an eighteen-year-old virgin, wore a purity ring to make his Catholic parents happy and everything. His past relationship was barely worthy of being referred to by that title, had barely gotten him comfortable with kissing another person, much less prepared him for anything more. It was something that had shocked both Seungmin and Chan.

He actually didn’t know how to tell them for a while. It had never come up while they were just friends, so they didn’t start to catch on until he didn’t let them kiss him until after the third date. He’s sure they just assumed he wanted to move slow or something, so they adapted, never pressured him. They carefully worked up to making out and a little bit of risqué touching, always stopping as soon as Felix got uncomfortable. They would make comments, cheesy stuff about how much they wanted him and how good he’d look underneath them, and that was usually when Felix would get a bit freaked out and pull away.

Eventually he broke down and admitted it, maybe like a month and a half into dating them? He was so scared they’d laugh or make fun of him or something, but it wasn’t like that at all. Honestly, he sometimes thinks they like that he was a virgin before them. They’re weird and possessive like that, it’d be right up their alley. But, yeah, no, if anything, they just made fun of themselves for not realizing his ring was for virginity and the horror story of his ex-boyfriend didn’t leave much room for him to have lost it at any point.

They talked it all out, something his boyfriends were really good at, planned the big night down to the smallest detail. Seungmin brought him fucking roses and chocolates before his morning class, and Chan set up dollar store candles all over their tiny university-housing apartment, breaking at least three of their RA’s rules.

They got takeout from Felix’s favorite restaurant and giggled over the two of them trying to feed him. The whole night was as sappy and romantic as the three of them could both imagine and carry out on a college student’s budget.

It ended with them taking turns kissing him breathless and guiding him down onto the mattress. They kissed and sucked marks into nearly every inch of his skin until he was hopelessly turned on and begging them for more. They were so sweet and gentle and attentive with him. He doesn’t even remember how many times he came that night with them all over him. Everything got kind of fuzzy after Seungmin first entered him… his brain broke with Chan sucking the purity ring off his finger at the same time.

They’re so good to him.

Felix had no idea just how much he was missing out on before, but, Jesus, is he glad to have two insatiable boyfriends to keep him occupied. And they do keep him occupied, happy and content. He loves them. He really, really does. The sex is just… a very nice bonus.

He loves watching the two of them together, how  _ good _ they are after so much time. They’re the type to finish each other’s sentences and eat off each other’s plates. Seungmin has Chan wrapped so thoroughly around his little finger, it’s mind boggling. And Chan is one of the few people Seungmin will actually listen to and take seriously. They’re a unit, a well-oiled machine, and Felix is finally starting to believe that he isn’t just a glitch in their system, that he belongs, too. They don’t let him get away with thinking otherwise.

Except with this.

The ghost shit.

Because this is their  _ thing _ , the one thing they had that they didn’t immediately invite Felix into, that Felix didn’t want anything to do with. This video series they do… it’s their baby and Felix doesn’t fit. There are things they disagree on, shonen vs. seinen, pineapple on pizza, mint ice cream, how long leftovers stay good in the fridge… are ghosts real should not be a big debate in a relationship, but…

His boyfriends are insane.

So very, very insane.

This thing they do… it started long before Felix came into the picture, and he doesn’t want to take it away from them… not really. He knows it’s important to them, makes them happy, he just… wishes they weren’t so stupid sometimes.

He’s honestly never even gotten through a full episode. For one thing, he doesn’t fuck around with stuff like this. Chan and Seungmin convinced him to watch what they claimed wasn’t even a scary movie sometime in the first month, and Felix had spent the whole two hours in their laps, curled into Chan’s chest. He kept them up for hours after that, refusing to be left alone or to go to sleep; he’d been so fucking scared. Their videos aren’t meant to be scary like that, but it’s the same concept… ghosts and, g-d, demons. Felix doesn’t mess with ghosts, but it’s demons that really fucking get him. He remembers, back after he’d first met them, the two of them coming back from a trip and  _ joking _ about how the house they’d visited was supposedly infested with demons…

Nah. That’s the moment he really understood just how batshit crazy they both are.

And he still decided to date them, so what’s that supposed to make him?

It’s both the fact that the stuff they do is  _ terrifying _ , and the fact that they don’t take any of it seriously, make jokes throughout their videos, actively taunt and threaten the spirits… it honestly rubs Felix the wrong way. They’ve talked about it a million times, assured him that nothing’s going to happen, that they don’t mean any of it, and that they don’t think he’s stupid for believing in it, just think it’s cute, but… still.

And now that they’re dating… now that he’s attached and loves them and needs them to stay safe and happy… it’s a whole other thing. Felix can’t help that he’s driven up the wall with worry every time they go out for an investigation. He can’t help that it hurts him to see them just walking into dangerous places, openly inviting demons to attack them, possess them, hurt them… He can’t watch that, he just can’t.

But… here he is.

Being a good, understanding, patient boyfriend.

“Okay! We should be good to go!”

Fuck.

oOo 

The building looked like shit. It was old and in complete disrepair, coated with graffiti, shingles hanging from the roof, paint peeling, covered in dust and dirt. Seungmin had shown Felix a picture before they came, but everything looked even worse in person, at night. It didn’t look like anyone had been in the house in decades; it didn’t even look safe for them to be inside, not even considering, you know, the ghosts.

The steps leading to the front door didn’t feel stable under Felix’s feet, but Chan and Seungmin didn’t seem alarmed, so he tried not to freak out too soon. God, this is so stupid.

Chan turned to look between them, grin dimpling his cheeks, camera pointing at Felix. He tried not to look into it, tried to maybe smooth his face from the expression of impending panic it had taken on as they’d approached the house. He tried to calm himself thinking of how gorgeous his boyfriends were, how pretty Chan’s smile was, remind himself how much he loved them. He could do this.

“Alright, everyone ready?” Seungmin laughed and Chan snorted, but they both turned to Felix, smiles falling a bit at his nervous expression.

“Yeah, um, just… you promise this is safe? The roof’s not gonna collapse on us, or anything, right?” He tried to play his worries off with a laugh, knowing he probably wasn’t convincing anyone, but thought it was a good try.

Their faces softened, Seungmin moving forward to place his hand, firm and comforting, at the small of Felix’s back, “People come through here all the time, we’ll be perfectly safe.”

That wasn’t nearly as reassuring as Felix might have hoped, but he forced himself to take a deep breath, ignore the butterflies in his stomach and take a few steps closer to Chan and the door. He smiled softly at Felix, holding out his free hand, which Felix gladly took. Seungmin and Chan were  _ safe _ , they’ve got him, he can do this.

Seungmin steps forward, hand still warm on his back, even through a thick hoodie, and throws the door open. It makes an alarming screech that has Felix nearly jumping out of his skin, taking an unconscious step backwards, a sharp gasp passing his lips. Chan squeezed his hand and Seungmin’s full arm looped around his waist to steady him.

“Woah, there.” Felix let’s out a startled laugh, ducking his head to hide his blush. Seungmin and Chan both coo at him, and he already knows that’s going in the final cut. Cool, very smooth Lee Felix.

“I’m good,” He feels breathless, already, heart pounding in his chest.

“Well, after you then,” Seungmin’s arm presses against his back, making him take a step forward, and Felix’s heart stops for a second. He lets go of Chan’s hand to grab at Seungmin and curl around him, looking up at him with a stricken expression. His boyfriend tries and fails to hide his laughter, but wraps his arms around Felix’s body, holding him close. He can hear Chan trying not to laugh behind him, too. God, they’re so mean, sometimes.

“Awh, Lixie, I was teasing, it’s okay,” Felix buries his face in Seungmin’s chest, trying, yet again to calm his breathing. There’s a big, warm hand massaging his scalp, long fingers brushing through his purple hair – Seungmin’s Halloween Party just had to be the night before this whole mess. He whines into Seungmin’s thick sweater, hands clutching at the soft material. It’s already a lot.

His boyfriend takes a step forward, pressing their bodies closer together-

Oh, what the fuck? Why… why would Felix be-

Okay, nope, no time to unpack all of  _ that _ right now.

He wiggles free, trying to be as smooth and discreet as possible, hide how shaken that realization had him. Seungmin is giving him a confused, slightly concerned look, but Felix offers a shaky smile, leaning up to press his lips to the other boy’s quickly. It’s mostly to distract him, but…

His boyfriend’s cute, okay?

“Oh,” Seungmin’s grin is startled and at least a little goofy in his surprise, Chan chuckling behind them, “careful or I might start teasing you like that more often.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” Felix deadpans back. Chan snorts, and Seungmin’s back to his shit-eating grin from earlier.

“How about I go first, make it up to you?” He shoots Chan a smile over Felix’s head, giving the younger the distinct impression that he was the butt of some joke, before pressing past him to stride confidently into the darkness beyond the gaping front door.

Felix already didn’t like just how little Seungmin’s flashlight illuminated the entryway. They really had to make this as creepy as possible.

Chan took Felix’s hand, squeezing lightly. Felix gave him a pitiful look, a last non-verbal request for him to call this thing off. Chan coos, rubbing his thumb over Felix’s knuckles before beginning to guide him through the threshold.

It was worth a shot.

They’re taking their first steps inside, Felix clinging to Chan’s arm and taking in the mess that was inside the house as he started to scan his flashlight throughout the room, when Seungmin suddenly whipped around with a shout, flashlight held under his chin, the light distorting his face.

Felix blinked at him, baffled, but Chan was a wreck at his side, practically collapsing to the floor in laughter, “You’re timing was  _ so  _ off!”

Seungmin pouted, his flashlight beam dropping to the floor, “I thought it’d be scary…”

Chan shrieked, and even Felix had to hide a smile, despite himself, “It was very scary, Minnie.”

Chan was a mess, literally tearing up from laughing so hard, but a whiney “hyung” from Seungmin had him at least trying to straighten up. They were such dorks.

Chan was still giggling by the time they made it to the stairs, setting their bags down on the landing. Felix was slowing them down a bit, still adjusting to walking into the darkness, not knowing where they were going. They’d run through the plan with him, check out the second floor, but since they’d never seen any reports of “activity” up there, do the first “EVP” session on the main level, and then a second in the basement, before calling it a night.

They’d informed him that they’d probably do solo recording sessions in the basement if he wasn’t with them, but they figured he wouldn’t like that.

But, really… it didn’t actually sound like that much to Felix, had initially calmed his worries. Of course, he was already more than ready to get out of this creepy house, the agenda seeming much more intimidating now that they’re here… with the darkness and the creaking…

Felix was surprised that he was actually doing… kind of okay. As they walked through the second floor, he didn’t once leave their sides, clinging to at least one of them at all times. There were noises, the house settling, his boyfriends insisted. Sure. Probably. Doesn’t mean it wasn’t freaking him out.

But he hadn’t started crying, or something embarrassing like that… yet.

They paused in what Felix assumes was once a bedroom, though it’s mostly empty now. Seungmin’s holding him, arms wrapped around his shoulders, Felix’s looped around his waist. He’s just focusing on his breathing, watching Chan circle around the room with his night vision camera.

“I feel like we should be doing something up here,” Seungmin hummed, his soft voice echoing in the room.

“Like what?” Chan’s walking back to them, and Felix is glancing between them with nervous eyes.

“I left the recorder downstairs,” Seungmin shrugged, jostling him a bit. He didn’t know what they were thinking, but he already didn’t like it.

“Well,” Chan glanced at him for a moment, “we could try talking for a bit, see if the cameras catch anything.”

It started out… okay, this impromptu session they’d decided to do. Seungmin and Chan just took turns asking the spirits, or whatever, to do different things, knock on the walls, move the keys Seungmin had placed in the center of the room, etc.

Nothing happened, and it was all fairly tame stuff, anyway. It was fine.

And then… it wasn’t.

Chan handed Felix his camera, the younger boy holding it shakily with one hand, the other still glued to Seungmin’s side. He stood near the middle of the room, and he started saying things… he was taunting them. Felix’s heartbeat sped up.

“Chan. Stop.”

His boyfriend just tossed him a smile over his shoulder, “Don’t worry, it’s fine, Lix.”

“Felix is so scared of you, but you can’t even move some keys around.”

“Chan, seriously, you’re going to make them mad,” His breathing’s picked up. Seungmin’s hand squeezes at his shoulder, a thumb rubbing circles through his hoodie, but it doesn’t help, and he’s not doing anything to back Felix up.

“Are you getting mad? What’re you going to do about it?”

“Chan-“

“Do something, if I’m making you so mad, just hit me-“

“Christopher! Jesus Christ, stop!” Felix can feel tears pricking at his eyes, threatening to spill down his cheeks. He senses the minute the energy shifts in the room, the second his boyfriends realize how serious he is. Chan is on him in an instant. His hands are cool and rough against Felix’s cheeks as the younger boy tries to hold in his sobs.

“Shit, Lix, I’m sorry, okay?” Felix crashes into Chan’s chest, burying his face in his wide shoulder and clinging to him like their lives depend on it. He can’t- how could Chan joke about something like that? Invite something to hurt him, even when Felix asked him not to?

“It’s not funny. It’s not a joke.”

“Let’s take a break, yeah?” He feels Seungmin’s solid body behind him, a big hand rubbing up and down his shaking back. Chan’s shirt is growing wet under his face, but he can’t be embarrassed or anything right now. He’s just so fucking scared and upset.

So, they hold him, eventually guiding him to sit down on the filthy floor, cuddling his body up in between them. Someone runs their fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp, and the other presses into the achy spots on his back, rubbing soothing circles all over. It takes a long time for him to calm down, come back to himself. For once, he doesn’t mind that they’re babying him. He needs to be babied.

He shouldn’t be here. It was such a stupid idea to think he could handle this, but there’s already guilt creeping into his bones, knowing he’s interrupting their investigation, already starting to think that he overreacted. It’s just… so hard. Being in the dark and  _ knowing _ that something might be there, knowing he’s the only one in the room that thinks it could be…

He’s scared.

Chan and Seungmin are being really understanding and sweet, but they can’t protect themselves or him if something is listening and decides to actually try to hurt them.

It’s terrifying.

“Let’s just go home, Lix, this was a shit idea,” Chan sounded so upset and it broke Felix’s heart to know that it was his fault. He overreacted and scared his boyfriends, and they’d been so excited for this and now he’s going to ruin it because he’s too much of a baby to wait this thing out.

“No…”

“Felix-“

“No! No, I’m okay, I’ll be okay.” He swiped his hands over his face, trying to wipe away his stray tears before raising his head to look between the two of them. He can’t-

Like, he can’t mess this up for them, but they also can’t go home because he was too scared… he’d just… never get over that.

They’re sharing glances around his face, so he stands up, probably a little too quickly, jarring them both, but they follow him up. Seungmin has a hand on his arm, and Felix forces as genuine a smile he can manage in the other man’s direction; he can still barely see with nothing but their flashlights in the otherwise complete darkness.

“I’ll be fine. I can do this, promise.”

He doubts they believe him, but he forces himself to take a few steps into the room, the first he’s taken not physically attached to one of them, turning back with a strained smile, “should we move on?”

“Lix, seriously, it’s not that big of a deal. We’ll take you home,” Chan’s face is genuine, and Felix doesn’t doubt for a second that, yeah, they  _ could _ go home. They could get Minho and Jisung and the three of them could be cuddled up on Seungmin’s too-small bed in just a couple short hours. They’d be okay and eventually laugh about the whole thing. They wouldn’t hold it against him, he knows they wouldn’t, but, as scared as he is, he doesn’t want to give up.

He said he could handle this, and he really doesn’t want to back out. He knows it’d be reasonable, the smart thing to do, but… god, they’re already here, halfway into the investigation; he can’t make them pack up everything and leave now.

“No, really, I’ll be good… just…” Felix sighs, again, rubbing at the wetness still stubbornly smeared across his face, “just don’t say stuff like that, okay? You can talk to them, or whatever, but don’t… invite them like that.”

Their faces are so serious, and something unclenches in Felix’s gut when he sees Seungmin nodding, “okay, we promise.”

Chan is quick to agree, his voice still apologetic and guilty sounding, but it’s okay. It’s okay. As long as they don’t do shit like that again… it’ll be okay.

So, they set off down the stairs, towards the main floor of the house. Chan walked beside him, guiding him through the mess, scattered furniture remnants everywhere. He was doing… okay. He just had to get out of his head. Focus more on the fact that the building they’re in is abandoned and dilapidated, rather than haunted.

They set up in the main area, positioning cameras Felix had kind of forgotten about. Seungmin held up a little piece of equipment to the lens, putting on his YouTuber voice, “Okay, gonna go ahead and try an EVP session in the living room with our recorder here.”

Seungmin placed the little black box on the floor, making sure the camera was angled right before crouching down in front of it. Chan did the same, bringing his camera with him as he plopped down onto the disgusting floor. Felix hesitantly followed their lead, kneeling so they were positioned in a triangle around the little recorder.

“Okay! My names Bang Chan, these are my boys, Seungmin and Felix. If there’s anyone here with us right now, feel free to talk into this little box, here.” He gestured lazily to the piece of equipment before them, leaning back smoothly onto his hands, ignoring the layer of dirt and filth covering the worn, hardwood floors.

“You told them our names?” That’s not… the worst thing, but something about a bunch of ghosts knowing their names, who they are… it doesn’t sit right with him.

“Isn’t that just the polite way to start a conversation?” Seungmin’s grin is teasing in the dim light, eyes shining.

Felix just huffs, “Yeah, I suppose…”

He takes a deep breath, glancing at Chan’s camera, still perched in his lap, eyes shifting between his boyfriends’ relaxed faces. Okay, Felix, “Um, can you- can you please tell us your names? In the- into the box there?”

God, he’s talking to ghosts right now. What the fuck is wrong with him?

Chan and Seungmin both grinned at him brightly, the eldest letting out a startled huff of laughter. He blushed a bit, god he really shouldn’t be doing this.

“That’s it, Lixie!” Chan’s eyes were only slightly teasing, his face warm, “You’re doing good, babe.”

Thankfully, Seungmin decided to take over from there, still grinning at Felix as he spoke, “Is there anyone here with us?”

Silence.

“Can you move something? Hit something? Make a noise so we know you’re here?”

Felix held his breath, sweaty palms pressing into his jean-clad thighs. The silence was deafening, buzzing in his ears as the seconds ticked on-

“Whelp! Guess they’re not here.”

Felix jumped at the startling sound of Chan’s voice suddenly breaking the quiet. He huffed out a breath, trying to steady himself and not make it too obvious just how jumpy he was. It was apparently clear to him that Chan and Seungmin weren’t actually interested in “investigating”… which makes sense… why would they put effort into it when they don’t think there’s a chance they’ll find anything?

But still, Felix was a bit conflicted. The thought of actually seeing or hearing a ghost, no fucking thank you.  _ Hard _ pass. That being said, he still kind of wanted something, something he could point to and use to justify his beliefs, his fears. He  _ knows _ he’s not crazy or stupid, he just needs some kind of proof… as much as he doesn’t actually want to get any.

“Is that it?”

“Why? If you wanna keep talking to the ghosts, Lix, you’re free to,” Seungmin gestured in front of him, sitting back on his heels. Chan settled back once again, as well, looking intrigued and amused as he studied Felix’s face.

Felix sucked his lips in, giving them both looks. He took a deep breath, focusing back in on the little plastic box in the center of their haphazard circle.

“Okay, so, um, I’m Felix, but you already knew that…” He cleared his throat, trying not to look at the endeared smiles he knew his boyfriends were giving him, “So, uh, yeah, my boyfriends… they’re kind of jerks and they tease me a lot for thinking you’re real-“

“Wait, okay-“

“We don’t do it to be mean, we just think it’s cute, Lixie.”

Felix gave his best deadpan expression to the camera Seungmin had set up on the corner table before pouting and shushing the two of them, “You said I could talk.”

Chan and Seungmin both pouted back but stopped talking so Felix returned his focus to the task at hand.

“Anyway, back to what I was saying, I love them a lot, they’re really great most of the time, but they’re kind of mean about this one thing…” Seungmin opened his mouth to say something, sitting forward, but he stopped, huffing as he settled back when Felix raised a finger to his lips.

They listened to him sometimes.

“And, yeah, well, I feel kind of silly insisting you’re real when, you know, we can’t see you, and stuff…” he cleared his throat, eyes flicking around the room. He was trying to stay calm, but his heart was beating fast, and he was covered in goosebumps.

“So if you could do something… anything, really, that’d really- yeah, that’d really help me out.”

Silence, again.

Felix can feel the embarrassment creeping in. This isn’t exactly going like he expected it to. He kind of thought that something would have happened by now. It’s not that he’s doubting they’re there. Because he’s not. Maybe it’s an irrational fear, or whatever, but he just can’t shake this weird, weird feeling in his gut. It feels like something’s not right. He just knows-

“What the fuck was that?!”

A thud- no, a  _ knock _ , he definitely just heard a fucking knock.

“What was what, Lix?”

He fumbles to grab his flashlight, whipping it around the room with wide eyes. He heard something. He just fucking  _ heard _ something. But there’s no one there, just the same nearly empty, decrepit room they’ve been in all along, everything the same as the moment they entered.

“There was a  _ knock _ , I swear I just heard a knock,” He’s staring at them pleadingly, adrenaline coursing through him.

“Tell me you heard that, please, tell me I didn’t imagine that,” He feels panicky, hands trembling and heart threatening to beat out of his chest, but he’s frozen, eyes flicking between their faces. There’s something here. Right now. With them.

“Hey, it’s okay, Lix,” Chan’s crawling towards him, dirty hands taking Felix’s own, holding them safe and secure, “I’m sure it was just the house settling-“

“It wasn’t just the house, Chris, I  _ know _ it wasn’t.”

“Shh, Lix, it’s gonna be okay,” Seungmin is wrapping around him, squeezing him tightly, “nothing’s gonna hurt you.”

Felix can only stare miserably into Chan’s eyes, his initial panic slowly being soothed by their calming reassurances, “I heard a knock.”

Chan’s eyes are so soft and sweet, and he nods his head at Felix’s words, “I know you did, baby. We’ll playback the recording later.”

Felix closes his eyes, focusing on slowing his breathing, a shaky hand pulling from Chan’s so he can feel his pulse as it slowly begins to return to something close to normal. He’s going to have a heart attack or something; there’s no way his body can handle this much stress.

Maybe he wouldn’t be uncomfortable if there wasn’t… that  _ thing  _ again. God, his body sucks; that can’t be normal.

He tries to push it – all of it – out of his mind, leaning back against Seungmin’s warm, solid body. He loves his boyfriends so fucking much. He really does. Only they could get him to relax after just hearing proof that there was, in fact, something  _ unseen _ in the house – in the room – with them.

“Well,” Felix gave a shaky laugh, “that was insane.”

“Are you alright? Wanna stop?” Chan’s concerned; he’s so sweet, so good to him.

“No, no, just- you’ll hear it on the recording, seriously, I promise.”

“We believe you, Lix,” Seungmin was rubbing his belly, and it felt so nice, but he was getting a little too close to-

“Okay. Okay, should we move onto the basement?” He sits up, and they both immediately move to help him stand, so good to him.

“Excited?” Seungmin’s laughing, but it’s still a bit nervous, reserved, like he’s worried to upset Felix. He supposes that’s fair. He’s proven to be pretty sensitive so far.

But, yeah, okay, maybe he is? Just a tiny, tiny bit?

Maybe in more ways than one-

“Just… want to get this over with.”

It’s not a lie.

“Alright, if you’re sure…” Felix rolled his eyes at Chan, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek, “I’m sure.”

“Well, then! We better get going.”

One glance down the basement stairs and Felix was already beginning to regret everything all over again. The carpet was peeling away, wood stripped and splintering, and that was just what he could see by his flashlight; the beam was too weak to reach the bottom, so it was literally just pitch black beyond the already creepy stairs.

“Okay, here’s the plan,” Chan’s voice was strong, confident. It helped, a bit, “Seungmin’s gonna lead the way, you’ll follow him, Lix, and then I’ll be right behind you, okay?”

Seungmin grinned at his mildly panicked expression, “It’ll be easy, Lix, just hold onto my sweater, okay? We’ll both be right there, nothing to worry about.”

Easy for them to say.

Before he could find his voice, Seungmin was already aiming his camera and flashlight down the stairs, glancing back at Felix expectantly. So, he cleared his throat and managed to wrap his fingers up in the material of Seungmin’s shirt, like he was directed, his flashlight pinned against his boyfriend’s ribs. Chan, in turn, bunched up the loose material hanging around Felix’s waist.

Admittedly, it helped.

Doesn’t mean it wasn’t still absolutely terrifying to have to walk down those stairs… he’s just pretty sure he wouldn’t have made it literally any other way.

The basement was cramped and just as decrepit as the rest of the house… again, from what Felix could actually see.

On the upper levels, there was still some light pollution spilling in from the street, but down here it was literally pitch black. It was suffocating. The only thing grounding him was the fact that he never let either Chan or Seungmin out of reach. They chuckled a bit at him, but whatever. He couldn’t see and this room…

This was supposed to be the bad part.

“Okay! So, we’re in the basement, the most active room in the house…” He watched Seungmin lay the recorder on one of the exposed wood panels along the wall as Chan began recounting what was known of the story.

The beach, the same one Minho and Jisung were camped out on, just across the street, was the site of a failed beach landing during the Korean War… he’s not sure if they were ever told that, actually. Hundreds of soldiers died and were buried right here. Where they’re standing. The house was constructed on top of their gravesite.

Felix can’t begin to wrap his head around how horrible that is. So many lives lost in such a brutal, horrific way… and then to have their resting place disturbed when the house was built?

He knows Chan’s trying to film as he talks about it, but he’s just so cold and anxious. He presses his body against Chan’s back, holding him close and hooking his chin over his boyfriend’s shoulder. He just needs to be close right now. He still doesn’t let go of Seungmin’s sleeve. They just have to be close.

“So, yeah, other investigators have claimed to record the voices of those soldiers here.” Chan’s voice was serious, this was the kind of thing he’d never be disrespectful with. His thumb brushed over Felix’s knuckles, head tilting to rest against the younger’s for a brief moment. The mood is decidedly heavier down here than it was on the other two floors.

“We’ve set up our recorder, and we’ll see what we pick up.”

They didn’t sit down for this one, instead, Seungmin presses closer to them after setting his camera near the recorder. Seungmin introduces them this time, and then Chan follows with the typical questions. Felix stays silent, leaning into Chan and trying to ignore the very bad, very not good feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He just wants to leave.

The house creaks above them, but there’s otherwise no noise beyond their own voices and shuffling. Still, Felix just… doesn’t feel right. It’s not even a scared, anxious feeling, he just… doesn’t feel good, almost sick, really. He’s tired, both physically and mentally drained from all of this. The gravity of the shit they’re dealing with, the whole atmosphere of the house… it must be weighing on him.

He just knows he wants to get out of this room.

He honestly zones out a bit; how that’s possible, he has no clue. He’s just tired. He just doesn’t want to be here.

It feels like it’s been hours by the time Chan announces their fifteen minutes are up. He barely lets them grab their equipment before he’s pulling them to the stairs. They hurry for him, but, he’s not sure, maybe they feel it, too… the weirdness… the suffocating weight around them.

Felix doesn’t feel like he can take a deep breath until they’re finally back on the first floor. He wouldn’t have thought he could feel relief while still being in the fucking house, but he does. He doesn’t know what was happening down there, but something was  _ wrong _ .

Seungmin wraps him up in his arms, randomly, holding Felix to his chest. He sure his boyfriends would never admit it, but he knows they felt it, too. He nuzzles his face into Seungmin’s sweater, trying to let his boyfriend’s cologne shake away the weirdness. He already feels lighter, less… oppressed up here.

But they can’t leave yet.

Which sucks.

“So, um,” Chan’s smile only looks a little forced, “who’s ready for our sleepover?”

Felix groans into Seungmin sweater and his boyfriend laughs, patting his back consolingly.

The living room is the obvious choice to set up their sleeping bags and blankets. It’s the biggest room, with the least amount of garbage, but it’s also the room with the knocking ghost, so, uh, yeah. 

Cool.

The fear is definitely starting to make itself known, again.

Seungmin and Chan seem to get back to normal fairly quickly, joking and being cute with each other as they build what essentially amounts to a nest in the middle of the floor. Even Chan seems anxious to get some rest, a rarity, in Felix’s experience.

But, for as tired as he felt in the basement, he’s wide awake now. The  _ last _ thing he wants to think about is falling asleep. In this house.

Still, they tug him into the blankets, sandwiching him between the two of them, like they’d normally sleep at home. It’s not uncomfortable… or it wouldn’t be.

You know, if they were at home where there aren’t ghosts.

The flashlights are shut off, cameras hooked to battery packs to make them last the night, still streaming to Minho and Jisung’s monitor… if the two of them are even still awake. It’s getting close to 2 am, Felix should be ready for sleep, especially with how exhausting everything has been.

He keeps telling himself that he’s safe, that he’s in between his two favorite people who wouldn’t let anything bad happen.

It doesn’t work.

The house keeps creaking, and it just feels like there’s so much noise. As soon as he starts to relax, take his mind off things, there’s another sound and his heart rate spikes. He can’t help sitting up, turning his flashlight back on, despite the groans from his boyfriends, their pleas to just relax and get some sleep.

Chan finally sits up with him, rubbing his back and whispering comforting words in his ear. It helps. Until the house settles again, and then he’s flinching, jostling Seungmin who he’s certain was just moments from sleep if his somewhat frustrated expression was anything to go by.

He knows they’re trying to be patient with him, but a half an hour goes by and nothing’s changed. He’s still wide awake, still jumping at the slightest noises.

Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if he wasn’t still dealing with the  _ thing _ .

“Seriously, Lix…” Chan’s groaning in his ear, “I didn’t even hear anything that time.”

“There was a shadow…” Felix  _ knows _ he sounds silly and paranoid right now. He can’t help it. He’s had a hell of a night and they’re still in this house-

“Felix…” He doesn’t exactly want to keep them up… but a part of him is also scared of them falling asleep and leaving him alone with his crazy thoughts and fears… well, not crazy… he’s not crazy. He  _ knows _ there was a knock earlier. He  _ knows _ how he felt in the basement. He  _ knows _ there’s something in this house with them.

Seungmin groans, again, turning onto his back to look up at Felix, “What do we have to do to get you to sleep?”

Chan seems to perk up a bit, but Felix doesn’t get it. How are they supposed to make him sleep? They’re in a  _ literal haunted house _ . They’ve been here the whole time with him, they know what’s gone down, how he feels about this stuff.

“Well,” Chan’s tone is different, more alert, and it takes Felix way too long to realize why or what he’s talking about, “there is one thing that always puts you out.”

Oh.

Oh, he’s not serious.

“You two are literally insane.”

“So you’ve said,” He can hear the smile in Chan’s voice now, “many times, actually.”

“Do you- have you seen where we are?  _ Even if _ there weren’t fucking ghosts, it’s filthy, and Minho and Jisung are still probably watching us-“

“There’s no way they’re still awake. We are the only three still awake at this ungodly hour.”

“Plus,” Seungmin chimed in from the floor, in a decidedly better mood than before, “the ghosts have been pretty polite so far, I’m sure they’ll give us privacy.”

“Not funny.”

“C’mon, Lixie, you need to relax,” Chan inched closer, his hands wandering over Felix’s chest and belly, over his hips. He hated that it felt good, that he’s actually been-

“Oh.”

Oh, God.

He wasn’t supposed to know about that.

“What?” Seungmin’s sitting up, and Felix is certain he’s never blushed this hard in his entire life. Chan wasn’t supposed to know about the  _ thing _ , but Felix couldn’t react fast enough to keep him from feeling it.

The thing.

His… boner. His fear boner.

“This is so embarrassing.”

“Lix, it’s fine! I was just surprised… I didn’t think you were that into it-“

“It’s not that,” He could literally die right now, “it’s not… not from you…”

He has never seen Chan look more confused, which… fair.

“I’m  _ so _ lost right now.”

“It’s, um,” this shouldn’t be that bad, except it’s worse because he didn’t say anything earlier and now he really doesn’t know how to explain, “it’s… been like that.”

Chan was trying to school his expression, smooth the creases between his brows, but Felix understood why he was struggling a bit to process everything, “It’s been like that… how long exactly?”

Felix sputtered, “It’s not a Viagra situation, hyung!”

“Wait,  _ what _ ?”

“Seungmin, just a second- So, what do you mean then?”

“I- I don’t know  _ why _ ,” He dragged his fingers through his hair. He really didn’t want to have to say it, “I’ve just- I kept… getting… hard… all night…”

“Oh my God.” Seungmin, please.

“You’ve had a  _ fear boner _ this  _ whole _ time?” Felix just whined, burying his face in his hands.

“Not- Not the  _ whole _ time… just… off and on…”

“Awwh,” Chan’s hands were back, sliding up over his shoulders, “poor thing… that must’ve been so uncomfortable,”

“Baby, you should’ve just told us,” Felix peeks up at his boyfriend, only to find the idiot literally waggling his eyebrows, “we could’ve helped you sooner.”

The nearest projectile happens to be his jiggly puff plushie which he happily sacrifices to the noble cause of shutting his boyfriend up. A brave, but inconsequential sacrifice.

“No, babe, I’m being serious, let us help,” Chan doesn’t sound serious, still giggling lightly as his hand returns to rub up Felix’s thigh, “let us make you feel good, help you relax.”

Seungmin’s sat up now, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, “It’s been a long day, Lixie. You just need to get out of your head for a minute.”

“A minute, Minnie?” Chan burst out laughing beside him, and Felix regretted nothing. That was too perfect to let slide.

“Oh my God, it’s an expression, besides…” Seungmin’s eyes had taken on the same mischievous quality as Chan’s. They spend way too much time together, it’s really not good for Felix’s health, “you’re the one that’s been worked up all day, if anyone’s gonna last a minute-“

“Oh my God.”

“It’s not tempting, at all?”

Felix has an honest answer and a dishonest, but preferable answer both sitting on his tongue. He hesitates too long, which is basically an answer, in its own right.

“We’re not gonna push you, Lix, it’s up to you.”

Felix worries at his bottom lip. It shouldn’t even be a question. It really shouldn’t because he doesn’t feel safe here, obviously he doesn’t want to fuck his boyfriends in this awful house with who even knows what watching. But is he also driving himself insane? Yeah. Yeah, he really is. Is it tempting as hell to just… distract himself from all the worrying he’s been doing? Absolutely.

So, it is a question.

He knows he’s not going to get any sleep tonight, that’s just a nonstarter, but maybe they’d actually be able to take his mind of things for a while, help him release all this bottled up tension and energy… even if just for a while… isn’t that better than sitting here and staring into the darkness?

That’s rational, logical, right?

Fine.

Fuck it.

Fuck the ghosts and the knocks.

“Okay.”

It takes both of them a moment to catch up to him, what he just said, before their eyebrows are shooting up into twin expressions of shock.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, if you’re both so confident-“

His words were cut off as he was pulled into Chan’s lap, his thighs spreading naturally to fit around his boyfriend’s hips, and then Chan’s lips were on his and it suddenly became a lot more difficult to focus on anything else.

Okay. This is okay. To be honest, it’s better than okay.

He’s honestly not sure if Chan is a good kisser, but he  _ feels _ like one. Maybe Seungmin’s technique is a bit more refined, if Felix had to venture a guess, but it’s still definitely very nice. Chan kisses like he could never get enough, like every press of lips might be the last. It’s endearing, even if, objectively speaking, it might be a bit sloppy, there might be a bit too much teeth and tongue and spit. He really couldn’t mind less; he loves how needy and demanding Chan’s kisses are, how they make him feel so loved and wanted.

How he can’t focus on anything else other than trying to keep up with him.

He has to break the kiss, eventually, lightheaded and breathless, gaze flicking to where Seungmin was messing with one of their bags over Chan’s shoulder. The sight of the room around them already has his mind tugging in bad directions, but then…

Wait…

“Is that lube?” Felix is still breathless, still already having to tamp down his second thoughts, but he can’t ignore the fact that Seungmin just pulled a bottle out of his backpack that was absolutely, unquestionably lube, “Did you two plan this?”

Like, okay, hot that his boyfriends are that confident they can literally get into his pants whenever they want, but also why the fuck would they expect Felix to put out in an actual haunted house?

Oh God… Felix is really about to put out in an actual haunted house.

Chan’s lips are back on his before he gets enough time to overthink, thank God, and Seungmin is settling next to the two of them, his big, soft hands sliding up under Felix’s hoodie. He moans when clever, calloused fingers brush over a sensitive nipple, Chan eagerly swallowing the noise.

Seungmin’s breath is hot against Felix’s ear, sending shivers down his spine, “No, baby, not planned, but now I’m kind of wishing it was.”

Felix could only whine in response; Chan had moved from his lips, kissing along his jaw to settle on his neck, licking and sucking at the spot he knows drives Felix crazy. He can feel him grinning against his skin, “bold of you to assume we don’t just always keep some packed for these trips.”

Oh.

_ Oh. _

The thought that his boyfriends might have fucked on an overnight investigation before…

Okay, filing that away for later; there’s more pressing matters at hand.

Like Seungmin, who’s chuckling as his free hand tilts Felix’s face so he can fill the empty space Chan had left. Kissing Seungmin is so different from kissing Chan. They both have their moods, but, on balance, Seungmin is ridiculously soft and gentle and likes to take things so slow. His lips aren’t as full as Chan’s but they’re always so soft and feel just as good in their own way.

Felix figures this is one of the perks of being in a poly relationship. He gets to have it both ways.

And he gets to feel both of their lips, their hands on him at the same time because  _ wow _ .

He couldn’t hold back the moans and whines he was breathing into Seungmin’s mouth if he tried. God, they’re so good to him. Always make him feel so good, know just how to make him fall apart, how to take him out of his head to the point that he can forget he’s in a-

_ No _ . Not thinking about that.

He eventually managed to unclench his hands from where they’d balled up Chan’s hoodie, trailing them down the hard lines of his boyfriend’s body, softened only by the thick material. Felix shifted in the older boy’s lap, twisting his body to make room for his right hand to slip lower, his fingers curling around the bulge in Chan’s jeans, pressing and rubbing. He shuddered at the deep, raspy groan he earned in response. His left hand fumbled a bit behind him, knuckles brushing up Seungmin’s firm thigh until it, too, found its target. Rough fingers pinched tighter at his sensitive chest as the other boy deepened their kiss.

It was Chan that pulled away after a few minutes, pressing a final, sweet kiss to what Felix could only imagine was going to be one hell of a mark in the morning. His hands were at Felix’s hips, trying to gently guide him up and off his lap; the movement jostled him enough that he had to break away from Seungmin, despite Chan’s best efforts.

“Dammit,” Chan laughed, “don’t mind me, please, carry on.”

They didn’t, opting instead to watch, amused as he wiggled out from between Felix’s thighs, the two of them giggling at his exaggerated huffs and pants. Felix  _ could _ have just moved for him, but he liked the way Seungmin’s body vibrated against his with laughter and maybe, just maybe, it was a little bit of childish payback for everything earlier.

When Chan finally managed to slide his legs out and pop up in front of them, his bright smile in the dimly lit room was, frankly, one of the most beautiful things Felix had ever seen. The way his eyes and nose scrunched up and his precious dimples were on full display… the way he leaned in to kiss Seungmin sweetly over Felix’s shoulder… the soft hum of contentment he let out, thumb rubbing circles into Felix’s hip.

Felix loved moments like this, just the three of them tangled up in each other, but… now that he was, again, getting an eyeful of the dark, foreign room around them, the blinking red light in the corner-

No. Nope. This is too nice, and he’s too comfortable. Not gonna let his nerves ruin that.

So, he distracts himself, attaching his lips to Chan’s neck, fingers looping around his belt to drag their bodies closer. Chan’s always so vocal; He loves that he never has to wonder about just how good he’s making his boyfriend feel, loves hearing the moans muffled against Seungmin’s mouth as he deepens the kiss. One of Seungmin’s hands has tangled in Chan’s fluffy hair and the other is still underneath Felix’s hoodie, gripping at his waist, long fingers digging into the flexing muscles of his abdomen.

“Wait-“ The obscene sound of Chan pulling away from Seungmin’s lips, his voice deep and breathy, it goes straight to Felix’s dick. But he grazes his teeth across Chan’s tender skin once more before letting his head rest against his shoulder, waiting for him to continue.

“I was gonna do something,” Seungmin giggles, further sandwiching Felix’s body as he leans into the both of them affectionately.

Felix grins against the soft skin of Chan’s neck, one hand falling from it’s position at his waistline to press again against his confined dick; if Chan was feeling anything like he was, it had to be aching by now, poor thing, “What were you gonna do?”

“Oh,  _ fuck _ , Lix,” Chan whined, “ugh, this, these have to come off,  _ now _ .”

Felix laughed, shifting so he has more room to help Chan’s fumbling fingers undo the latch of his belt. Seungmin’s chin was hooked over Felix’s shoulder, watching them work. Chan can be so smooth, sometimes. That was Felix’s first impression of him, that he was smooth, charismatic… and he is, sometimes. And, sometimes, he’s clumsy, stumbling out of his jeans, getting his hoodie caught on his head, laughing it all off with that easy, dimpled smile of his which usually is enough to distract from the blush on his pale cheeks… if you don’t know him well enough.

“Cute,” Seungmin chuckles, moving away to start stripping his own clothes off. Chan ducks his head, grin bright and honest, seemingly out of place above his ridiculously chiseled body. Definitely cute.

Chan helps Felix with his own jeans, or tries to. They both just end up giggling when it takes him at least fifteen seconds to pop the button on his pants. A now only underwear clad Seungmin ends up being the one to tug the pants down his legs. The chilly air making him shiver as it hit his bare thighs.

Seungmin’s hands moved to start pulling Felix’s hoodie off, too, but the younger whined, “Wait, no, it’s cold.”

The eldest stilled, fingers clenching in the soft fabric, but a huffy laugh escaped him moments later. He leaned in, breath hot against Felix’s hair, “You want us to fuck you while you’re wearing Chan’s sweatshirt, baby?”

Oh, that had a shudder running down his spine. And, yeah, now that he thinks about it, this is probably Chan’s shirt; that’d explain why it was so big on him.

“Mmm yeah, yup,” Felix was already getting shivers after losing his jeans, and it wasn’t like he was going to stop Chan from taking his boxer-briefs, his boyfriend’s fingers already teasing around the waistband as he listened to them. The hoodie’s gotta stay on if he doesn’t want to freeze.

And it is kind of hot to think about them fucking him while he’s wearing their clothes.

Seungmin’s hands squeeze at his waist, forehead nuzzling into his dyed hair, “You’re gonna kill me one of these days.”

Both Felix and Chan laughed, but the older didn’t waste time, hooking his fingers under the waistband of Felix’s underwear and dragging them down his thighs, a much easier task than his jeans had been. Felix hissed as his leaking dick was freed, but simultaneously exposed to the chilled air. Seungmin cooed in his ear, warm hand reaching down to Felix’s cock, dragging up the underside before wrapping firmly around him, smearing precum everywhere their skin touched.

Just like that, the atmosphere seemed to shift, become more heated. Felix was so hard, so turned on, and the way his boyfriend’s hand just perfectly covers him, makes him feel so small, but so good at the same time… he’s going insane. He wants them in him so badly.

He doesn’t even really think before he’s pushing at Chan’s broad shoulders, pressing him down onto their blankets and sleeping bags. His boyfriend goes easily, leaning back on his elbows, muscular thighs spreading wide around Felix’s knees as the younger boy haphazardly finishes removing his underwear, kicking it off his legs. Seungmin lets go of him just enough to let him move, hands moving back up to rest around his waist, the oversized hoodie thankfully falling back over Felix’s hips, keeping him warm-ish.

Chan’s grinning up at him, or maybe he’s grinning at Seungmin behind him. Felix doesn’t really care as he bends down, yanking at the last piece of fabric on Chan’s body, finally wrapping a small hand around his boyfriend’s length. He settles onto his elbows, leaning in to press an affectionate kiss to the spot just under his exposed head, tongue pressing and licking against the sensitive underside. The noise Chan makes in response is so beautiful, literal music.

He pulls away just enough to glance back at the boy behind him. “Prep me, please?”

His voice is deep and rumbly, the words breathy and heated against Chan’s delicate skin and both his boyfriends curse and groan in unison. This is a bit unlike Felix; he doesn’t usually lead like this, typically just lets his boyfriends guide him along. He’s not sure what it is, maybe the adrenaline he’s been high on all night or the insecurities tugging at the back of his mind, but he just… really needs them right now.

He needs them in him, all over him, reminding him how much they adore him, how much he belongs with them, even in just this basic, carnal sense. Healthy coping mechanism? Maybe not, but they can deal with that later. In the morning. When they’re not-

No, not thinking about that.

He feels Seungmin’s palm pressing and kneading into his ass, and it’s enough reassurance that the other boy’s complying with his wishes that he can finally wrap his lips around Chan. He’s grown to love having them in his mouth, all the pretty noises they make for him, how he can turn even Seungmin into a groaning, shaky mess. He even has started to like the taste of skin and sweat and precum and  _ them _ . That doesn’t mean he’s not still inexperienced; still can’t take either of them too deep without gagging and tearing up.

For now, he just focuses on suckling at where Chan is most sensitive, moaning at the deep, satisfied groans falling from his lips. One thumb rubs gently along the underside of his length, skin still too dry to stroke him like he’d prefer, the other hand cupping and massaging his balls, just how he knows Chan loves.

It feels so good to just focus all his attention on the older man before him, on making him feel good. That is, until the bottom of his warm hoodie is being pushed up and there’s a slick finger circling around his rim, pressing inside him so slowly, making him lose his train of thought.

But, yeah, that feels really fucking good, too.

Seungmin’s hands, his fingers, are insane. Long and soft and just so perfect in all the best ways. He loves having them inside of him, pressing him open, reaching places Felix could never imagine finding on his own. Chan’s hands are great, too, don’t get him wrong, but…

Yeah, Seungmin’s hands are just…  _ wow _ .

There’s a voice in the back of his mind, insistently trying to remind him that he was supposed to be quiet, that his friends and…  _ whoever else _ might be listening, watching. It’s annoying. He doesn’t want to get anxious right now, not when he feels good, comfortable, safe for the first time since entering this godforsaken house.

So, he blocks it out, shoves it down, and lets himself press back onto Seungmin’s fingers, moan around the cock between his lips. He’s going to let himself enjoy this. He has to; it’s literally the only thing keeping him sane.

“Ready for another, baby?” The question is so soft, Seungmin’s free hand petting over his hip and thigh, always so gentle and sweet with him.

He blushes, thinking it’s so dirty that he has to pop his lips off his other boyfriend’s cock, stroking his hand through the slick mess left by his spit and the older man’s precum as he takes a second to catch his breath before he can answer, “Yeah- God, yes, please?”

“Fuck, so good for us, sweetheart,” He’s not really sure what Chan’s praising him for, but he’d never turn down fingers brushing through his hair, massaging his scalp; it’s, hands down, one of the best feelings in the world. So, he lets himself lean into it, letting out a soft, happy sigh as his hand continues to work over Chan’s cock.

The stretch of two of his boyfriend’s fingers is so good, so nice. They sink inside him slowly, and it’s a bit fascinating to Felix how easily his body gives into them, how his muscles know on some instinctual level that Seungmin is safe, and this is good, and they should let it happen.

And it’s so good. So, so good.

Seungmin’s taking his time, he swears his boyfriend does everything as if he had all the time in the world, and it just riles Felix up more, until he’s fucking himself back on the other man’s hand, just wanting them deeper, faster, wanting to feel it. Always wanting more.

Seungmin probably does it on purpose.

Felix rests his head against Chan’s hip, his boyfriend’s fingers still playing with his purple hair, and mouths at the base of his cock, fingers gliding up and over the slick head, making the strong body underneath him twitch and squirm. There are soft, breathy curses falling from Chan’s lips, but Felix only backs off when the older man’s fingers clench in his hair. He wants to drag this out, exist in this little world, just the three of them, for as long as possible.

So, he lets his hand rest and focuses on tracing the veins in Chan’s dick with his tongue as he continues to press back against Seungmin.

His boyfriend is scissoring his fingers now as he continues to pump them in and out, graciously matching the pace of Felix’s hips. He doesn’t make him wait long before he’s asking for permission to add a third finger, promising it’s the last he’ll ask for. The stretch makes Felix gasp, just a hint of too much, too soon heightening every sensation.

They’re both watching him, answering his groans with gruff curses. He feels Seungmin shift behind him until a hot, heavy bulge, still encased in his soft underwear, is pressing against his hip. They’re all getting inpatient, needy.

“Does it feel good, baby?” He can only moan in response, pressing back, trying to get his fingers as deep as possible. He just wants, needs, more. He needs them.

“Okay, sweetheart, it’s okay, I know,” He’s left empty, open, when Seungmin pulls away. The chill in the room hitting him for the first time in a while, making him shiver and whine, but he’s shushed. Strong hands pull him up, away from Chan. He’s rearranged, situated in Seungmin’s lap.

He steadies himself with one hand on Seungmin’s shoulder, the other immediately moving back behind him. Seungmin laughs, catching his wrist, “Just two more seconds, babe.”

Felix rolls his eyes at their giggles, even as a sleepy smile lights up his own face. He can feel Chan behind him, reaching under him, his hand slippery and wet when he bumps against Felix’s thigh. Lube. Lube’s good.

True to his word, he’s not left waiting for long; one of Chan’s hands angles Seungmin just right, the other helping guide Felix’s hips down… and then Seungmin’s cock is sliding into him, spreading him open.

Both Seungmin and Chan keep their hands on him, guiding him down so, so slowly when all Felix wants to do is be sat in his boyfriend’s lap. Seungmin’s hands are wow and his dick is even more so, filling Felix up so well, always, always pressing against that spot that drives him crazy and makes him cum so hard. But they’re not letting him take it like he wants; they’re both so sweet and gentle with him, no matter how many times he insists he doesn’t need them to be.

They’re too good.

He nuzzles his face into the space where Seungmin’s neck meets his shoulder, focusing on the ever so slow stretch and slide of his boyfriend’s cock slipping into him. There was a time when Felix would have been ready to fight someone for suggesting he liked taking it up the ass, the fragile masculinity of teenagers and all that, but… yeah, no, he loves it. Ten out of ten, will do again, thank you very much.

It’s probably just seconds but feels like hours before they’ve let him fully seat himself. He’s making little noises into Seungmin’s chest, already just feeling so full and content, and his boyfriend gave him such a pretty groan when he took him all the way… Felix wants to cum, and to make his boyfriends cum, and then he wants to sleep. He’s already feeling tired, finally comfortable and warm.

But he wants to cum.

His motions are lazy, swinging his arms up to rest on Seungmin’s shoulders, hands burrowing in his soft auburn hair. He raises his head to press their foreheads together, bumping noses, drawing a giggle from Felix.

He feels good. Light.

His thighs tense, pulling his weight upward, Seungmin’s thick cock dragging against his rim as he clenches on instinct. So good. Seungmin hisses in his ear, and he can feel Chan’s hand clench in the soft material of his hoodie from where he’s still positioned close behind him.

Felix has enough mental fortitude to know to pull his and Seungmin’s faces away from each other before he drops himself down, but just about all other upper-level brain functioning leaves him as soon as he does.

“Oh,  _ God _ ,” A spike of pleasure shoots up his spine, mixed with a twinge of pain as Seungmin roughly bottoms out, but it just heightens the sensation. There are twin groans from in front and behind him, Seungmin’s rumbling straight through Felix’s chest.

He moans as he rolls his hips, feeling the tension already beginning to build in his stomach. He adjusts himself, bending his back, curling further into Seungmin before beginning to properly bounce on his boyfriend’s cock, every fall of his hips punching breathy moans from deep in his chest. Any and every movement has Seungmin dragging so perfectly over his prostate, and the sensitive, leaking head of his dick rubbing against the soft inside of his boyfriend’s hoodie.

He’s not gonna last long.

He’s been so high-strung all night, so tensed and stressed, and Seungmin feels  _ so good _ inside him, the noises from both his boyfriends just driving him higher and higher. He can hear the slick, obscene sound of Chan touching himself, melding in with the equally, if not more so, slick and obscene sounds of him riding Seungmin.

He hopes Chan doesn’t cum too soon. He needs him, too.

And that’s the last thing he can think before his hips begin to falter. Seungmin’s big hands wrapping around his waist to help support him, “ _ Fuck _ , Lix… gonna cum for us, baby?”

The words had barely left Seungmin’s mouth before he’s careening over the edge, jaw locking open, breathy, wet gasps choked onto his boyfriend’s shoulder as he makes a mess of the inside of his hoodie.

“Oh,  _ fuck, _ ” Chan’s hands are joining Seungmin’s on his waist, lifting him slowly off the elder’s cock and onto the soft blankets padding the ground. He feels so airy, weightless, and heavy all at the same time, still twitching with the aftershocks of his orgasm. Chan’s leaning over him, pressing soft kisses across his cheeks, the tip of his nose, fingers gently carding through his hair. Felix’s hands are fumbling, uncoordinated, but he manages to pull his boyfriend down enough to connect their lips. The kiss is lazy, unhurried, as Felix slowly begins to come back to himself.

He doesn’t like coming first.

Even if he’s starting to accept that that’s how it’s always going to go.

He breaks the kiss, tilting his head and trying to blink through the darkness at Seungmin. He’s kneeling between Felix’s thighs, one hand on his cock, the other rubbing soft circles into the space above the younger’s knee; Felix hadn’t even felt it.

His thighs are still shaky, tingly, as he spreads them a bit, hand reaching out to gesture for his boyfriend to come closer. They were too fucking sweet and considerate, but Felix just wants to make sure they feel good, too.

“It’s okay, Lix, let’s give it another minute,” He’s shaking his head before Seungmin’s finished his sentence, whining and making grabby hands at his boyfriend. He doesn’t  _ want _ another minute.

Seungmin’s grin is brilliant, even in the dark room as he obediently leans over Felix’s lax body. Chan huffing out a laugh as he rolls over to lay against the younger’s side, face pressing softly against Felix’s shoulder. Seungmin’s lips are soft against the damp, flushed skin of his forehead, his skin hot against Felix’s fingertips, “Need you.”

“You just had me,” his boyfriend teased, eyes glinting.

Felix squirmed against the blankets, hands coming up to cup Seungmin’s cheeks, dragging his face ever closer, his next words whispered into his skin, “Need to feel you cum inside me.”

“ _ Felix _ , holy shit.” Seungmin pressed an uncharacteristically rough kiss to Felix’s mouth, but then he was up, hooking Felix’s pliant legs over his shoulders. Felix  _ keened _ at the first press inside, his back arching. He was still so, so sensitive, body trembling as Seungmin began to rock into him.  _ So _ good. Almost too good.

“Oh, fuck,” Chan had sat up, his gaze flicking rapidly between Felix’s face and the sight of Seungmin’s hips fucking into their boyfriend, “so good, baby, so amazing.”

His hand was striping faster and faster over his cock, breath stuttering. It was so hard for Felix to focus, every part of his overstimulated body demanding his attention, but he managed to reach over and grab Chan’s wrist, forcing him to slow down.

His big, strong, gym rat boyfriend whined at him for it.

“Hyung- ah, oh, fuck!” His eyes fluttered shut as he choked on his moans; Seungmin was getting close, his hips speeding up. Felix was already hard and leaking, again, under the thick sweatshirt. Everything was so overwhelming.

“Channie hyung- mmmm, wait for me?” He lolled his head to the side, looking up at his boyfriend’s face. His brows were drawn together, bottom lip caught between his teeth; he looked so fucking good, “Need to feel you, too.”

“ _ God _ , fuck,” Chan’s hand immediately halted, and Felix could feel the muscles in his arm flex as he squeezed down, like it was the only thing keeping his orgasm at bay.

“Oh-  _ Fuck _ , Lixie, gonna cum,” Felix moaned, turning his attention back to Seungmin. His fringe was plastered to his forehead, breathing shallow as his rhythm began to fail, grip almost harsh on Felix’s thighs, pinning his legs in place. Maybe ten more seconds and the sight might have pushed Felix to his second orgasm of the night.

But Seungmin’s hips slammed home one last time, stilling as his eyes clenched shut and his jaw went slack. Felix felt himself smile, his head falling back against the blankets as an exhausted chuckle found its way out of him. Seungmin ground into his body for a moment, riding out his high, before carefully pulling out and lowering Felix’s legs to the floor.

He was so close, and every breath made his hoodie shift, the wet fabric sliding over his sensitive head. He couldn’t help himself from reaching down to palm himself through the material.

He distantly heard Seungmin and Chan kissing, the sound so familiar, so easy to recognize. He hadn’t expected Chan to take his time, but this felt nice, so he supposed it was fine.

“Impatient?” Oh. There he is.

Chan’s rough hands hooked smoothly under Felix’s knees, folding them up towards his chest. There was an exchange of giggles and whines before Felix let go of himself, arm flopping back to his side as Chan bent him even further, making him thankful for his years in dance, “Don’t worry, I’ve got you.”

The hoodie was tugged at until it was more or less bunched up around his waist, pinned there by the fronts of his thighs, leaving him feeling exposed and dirtier than before. He could feel Seungmin’s cum starting to leak out of him and he was still messy from his first release, but then Chan let go of one of his legs to wrap a warm hand around his dick and, yeah, that was better. Much better.

Seungmin slid onto the blankets beside him, catching the leg Chan had released and pulling it back into position. Felix managed a smile at the sleepy, satisfied man curling up next to him, but it was broken by a soft moan as Chan pressed into him in one smooth motion.

Neither of them lasted long at all; for all of Chan’s dawdling, he must have been right on the edge, fucking into Felix’s lax body for what could have only been a few minutes. He didn’t waste much time, afterwards, leaning down to suck his younger boyfriend’s aching cock into his mouth, getting Felix to shudder through his second orgasm embarrassingly quickly. Not that it mattered.

Felix knows that someone wiped him down and maneuvered him into a spare set of clothes, vaguely. The details are muddy beyond the feeling of finally being able to fall asleep in his boyfriends’ arms.

oOo

“Okay, Felix! What’d you think of your very first paranormal investigation?” Felix sighed, tucking a knee into his chest and looking at his boyfriend’s face, tight-lipped.

“What’d I think?” He turned his focus to the lens of the camera, “You all saw how terrified I was, right?”

Chan laughed, a bright, happy sound. Felix couldn’t help smiling up at him in return.

“Well, okay, then,” He was still chuckling, a teasing glint in his eyes, “any particularly memorable moments you’d like to share?”

Felix did his best to keep his face neutral, not blush or glare at Chan like he really wanted to. He watched them edit everything scandalous out, but that didn’t mean his hints wouldn’t give something away. He wouldn’t put it past him.

Felix slowly rested his chin on his knee, seeming to consider the question as he stared up into his loving, stupid boyfriend’s eyes. Minho and Jisung were right, he’s too whipped.

“The knocks were pretty crazy… and the basement,” He didn’t break eye contact with Chan, wasn’t going to back down or give up the game.

“Oh, yeah, the basement was  _ weird _ .”

“Wait… you’re admitting something was up with the basement?”

“Oh! No, no, no I just think all basements are a little weird.”

“Chris!” Felix looked at his boyfriend, genuinely exasperated, “There were literally voices in the recording!”

Chan’s grin was bright and teasing, “I distinctly remember pointing the radio tower out to you, it was basically in the backyard.”

Felix threw his hands up, “So, why didn’t we record voices in any of the other rooms?!”

“Oh, I don’t know how radio signals work,” that stupid smile, “I’m sure there’s a logical explanation.”

“You’re infuriating.”

“I know,” Chan said in an obnoxious sing-song voice, “anything else that stands out?”

Don’t give in, Felix, “Nope! But you seem to have something in mind.”

Chan flipped the camera around so he could give it an unimpressed look, but his bright, teasing grin was back as soon as he’d gotten the shot focused back on Felix; gotta keep up appearances for the viewers.

“Oh yeah, I definitely had something else in mind.” Felix’s jaw clenched just a bit. Was this seriously going in the video?

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” Chan’s having way too much fun with this, “you keeping us up half the night, very distracting.”

Game face, Felix, “Huh, I seem to remember sleeping pretty well.”

“Oh, you did,” Chan’s grin was so obnoxious, Felix wished he wasn’t on camera so he could kiss it off his stupid, pretty face, “eventually.”

He shook his head down at his lap, eyes flicking up to Chan’s face, trying to convey with his expression just how crazy he was convinced the older man was.

But there was no stopping the stupid smile that tugged at Felix’s cheeks as Chan swooped in, pressing their lips together sweetly. God, he’ll never get tired of kissing Chan.

“Oh!” Chan broke the kiss with a chuckle, resting his forehead against Felix’s, “Very glad I came to check on you two.”

The bed dipped as Seungmin plopped down next to Felix, his arms wrapping around the younger boy’s waist. The motion jostled the camera in Chan’s hands… that Felix had totally forgotten about.

“Were you just filming us?!” He gasped. Seungmin burst out laughing beside him, burying his face in Felix’s shoulder as the younger stared in shock up at Chan who was giving him a guilty smile.

“So, you really are just exploiting me for views, huh?”

“No,” Chan was laughing now, too, bringing his hands up to cup Felix’s cheeks, “I would never, baby, I just couldn’t help myself.”

“Uh-huh, we both just know how gorgeous you look getting kissed and thought it wasn’t right to not share.”

Felix whipped around to stare at his other boyfriend’s stupid pretty, smiling face, “You were in on this?!”

Chan tilted his head back, letting out a slow breath towards the ceiling, “Seungmin. Not helpful.”

Felix shook his head, jaw hanging open. Unbelievable.

“I hate you both.”

“Nuh-uh, you love us!” Felix rolled his eyes, jaw clenching to hold back a smile as the two dorks tackled him back onto the bed, wrapping him up tightly in a mess of limbs and fabric.

Yeah.

He’s whipped.

**Author's Note:**

> What a ride.
> 
> Thank you for making it to the end with me!
> 
> Comments and questions are always wanted and appreciated, here or on Twitter or CuriousCat!
> 
> Twitter: [BenGene97](https://twitter.com/BenGene97)  
CC: [BG1997](https://curiouscat.me/BG1997)


End file.
